Paham
by AikoEnemoto
Summary: Dimulai dengan harus mengikuti kelas tambahan dan tak ikut latihan basket. Fang segera menemui pujaan hatinya di taman belakang sekolah. Ternyata sekarang ulang tahun Fang, dan Boboiboy memberikan hadiah yang sangat berkesan dihati Fang. Bad summary. YAOI. (otw) Lemon ga bergairah (?). FangxBBB. OOC. And other warning inside. (nyari aman ratingnya M aja lah)


**ONE-SHOOT story.**

**FIRST (mendekati )Lemon fict, YAOI, No EYD, OOC and TYPO detected. No power**

**Pairing: FangxBBB**

**MENGANDUNG UNSUR GAJENESS**

**And full warning inside (?)**

**Boboiboy © Animonsta Studio**

**This story belongs to me**

**RnR? DLDR! Enjoy~**

* * *

Tanggal 13 April. Kau tahu hari apa? Hari ini Fang bertambah usianya satu tahun.

Fang tetapi tidak peduli – atau lebih tepatnya tidak sadar – karena ia sibuk memikirkan nilai matematiknya yang di bawah rata-rata. Mungkin ia depresi karena amat jarang baginya kalau nilainya bisa di bawah rata-rata. Terlebih lagi, bagi mereka yang nilainya dibawah standar rata-rata akan diberikan pelajaran tambahan sepulang sekolah.

"Ugh, kenapa nilaiku harus jelek, sih!? Mana harus ikut pelajaran tambahan segala. Pulang sekolah nanti aku harus latihan basket." Fang menggerutu. Ia merasa amat kesal karena kenyataan menyebalkan yang harus ia hadapi.

"Halah.. Berarti kita tak bisa pulang bersama ya?" Suara bidadari (?) menghilangkan perasaan kesal Fang sesaat.

Bidadari itu tak lain marupakan pemuda bertopi dan berompi jingga, yang kini menduduki predikat kekasihnya. Yah, bisa dibilang mereka berdua berhubungang secara _back street_, alias diam-diam. Mereka tak ingin satu sekolah heboh karena menganggap mereka _gay_, homo, atau semacamnya walau kenyataannya memang seperti itu.

Fang menghela nafas berat. "Aku rasa bisa.. Kau tunggu saja, ya! Aku akan usahakan untuk keluar lebih awal.."Balas Fang seraya menepuk-nepuk ubun-ubun Boboiboy yang tertutupi topi reptil jingga miliknya.

.: :.

* * *

Setelah kelas tambahan usai. Beruntung, kelas tambahan hanya sekitar satu jam karena seisi sekolah harus segera dikosongkan. Fang segera berlari menuju lapangan basket, tempat klub basketnya latihan.

Raut wajah Fang terlihat kecewa, begitu matanya menangkap lapangan basket sudah kosong. Hanya tinggal beberapa pemuda yang tengah meluruskan kakinya untuk melepas lelah.

Fang lalu menuju ke pemuda itu yang merupakan kapten klub bola keranjang SMA Pulau Rintis. "Hoi, latihannya sudah selesai?"

Pemuda itu menengokan wajah ke arah sumber suara. "Menurutmu?" Ia mengerutkan dahinya. "Kau darimana saja? Sebentar lagi ada turnamen dan kau bolos latihan!" Omel sang ketua klub.

"Ck.. Maaf, hari ini aku harus mengikuti kelas tambahan. Yah, nilaiku di bawah rata-rata.." Fang berdecik kesal mengingat kenyataan menyebalkan tersebut.

Raut kapten klub yang semula terlihat marah berubah menjadi pandangan meremehkan. "Seorang Fang yang dipuja-puja perempuan masuk kelas tambahan? Bhahahahaha.. Yahhh, kasihan. Makanya jadi bocah jangan sombong!"

Fang menunjukan raut muka tak bersahabat. Ia mendecak kesal. "Halah, berisik! Sudahlah, percuma ngomong sama kau. Hanya nambah emosi. Ohya, kau lihat Boboiboy?"

"Tadi kalau tak salah, dia menuju taman belakang. Kenapa? Aku curiga jangan-jangan kau ada sesuatu dengannya.. Atau ada pertemuan rahasia pangeran sekolah? Bhahaha.." Canda ketua ekskultersebut yang tengah mendinginkan ototnya.

Fang mengernyitkan dahinya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Yah, tak usah pura-pura engga tahu.. Kalian berdua itu merupakan duo combo pangeran di sekolah ini. Boboiboy sebagai pangeran manis yang mampu membuat perempuan diabetes karenanya. Dan kau, seorang pangeran yang dingin dengan kharisma (itu kata perempuan di kelasku). Sampai-sampai ada _fanbase_ segala, loh.." Jelas pemuda itu dengan nada mengejek.

Memang, di SMU Pulau Rintis, Boboiboy terkenal sebagai pemuda manis yang ramah senyum. Boboiboy selalu dipuji oleh guru-gurunya karena sikapnya yang sopan dan pintar. Ia sangat lihai dalam permainan bola sepak dan menjadi bintang idola di bidang tersebut. Nama klub bola sepak sekolah pun bisa melejit karena ketangguhan Boboiboy dalam menendang bola hitam putih tersebut. Disamping itu, Boboiboy dikenal anak yang rajin menolong kakeknya yang membuka Kedai Kopitiam di Pulau Rintis.

Lalu, Fang? Fang sangat dikagumi bagi gadis-gadis remaja sekolahnya. Surainya yang mencuat ke segala arah bagaikan bulu gagak hitam yang lembut. Tubuhnya begitu atletis karena kemahirannya bermain bola basket. Raganya yang penuh dengan kharisma. Terlebih dia sangat pandai dalam pelajaran matematika. Ia juga cukup lihai dalam memetik senar dan mengalunkan melodi dengan gitar.

Setelah mendengar ejekan sang kapten klubnya, Fang hanya memutar bola matanya. "Halah.. Terserah kau saja." Ia lalu membalik badannya dan menuju taman belakang.

.: :.

* * *

Fang lalu menuju taman belakang sekolah, tempat favorit Boboiboy. Ia berjalan cukup dalam dan cukup sepi. Yah, siapa yang akan datang ke taman belakang sekolah saat jam pelajaran sudah bubar? Hanya Boboiboy. Iris violet Fang akhirnya menangkap sesosok pria manis yang tengah terduduk membelakangi pohon sambil meluruskan kakinya.

"Hoi.." Panggil Fang sembari berjalan mendekat ke Boboiboy.

Boboiboy terlihat tersentak pelan. "Ah, hai Fang." Balas Boboiboy yang segera meletakkan tangan kanannya ke belakang seolah tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu. "Sudah mengikuti pelajaran tambahan?"" Lanjut Boboiboy.

Fang tidak menyadari gerak Boboiboy yang mencurigakan itu. "Hah.. Sudah."

Fang melihat paha Boboiboy yang terlihat nyaman dan empuk. Ia memutuskan untuk merebahkan tubuhnya dan meletakan tengkuk leher &amp; kepalanya di pangkuan Boboiboy sebagai media pelepas lelah. Boboiboy sedikit tersentak.

"Kau tak keberatan, 'kan?" Tanya Fang memastikan.

"Ah, eh.. Tidak kok.." Jawab Boboiboy. Wajahnya segera memerah karena tindakan mendadak Fang.

Fang hanya tersenyum. Ia lalu memejamkan matanya sesaat untuk menghilangkan segala beban di kepalanya. Boboiboy lalu memainkan surai Fang yang menutupi kacamatanya dengan jemari mungilnya. Terkadang ia membelai dahi Fang yang terasa amat tegang, lalu menyisir surai ungu gelap Fang ke belakang.

Fang merasa sangat nyaman karena Boboiboy. Perasaan tentram dan damai menyelimuti hatinya. Fang membuka pelupuk matanya sedikit. Ia dapat melihat jelas wajah Boboiboy yang amat manis begitu silau karena pantulan cahaya mentari sore. Hatinya terasa hangat dan nyaman. Ia merasa begitu bersyukur karena ada Boboiboy yang selalu ada menemaninya.

Fang menghela nafas berat lalu memulai percakapan. "Hah.. Kepalaku rasanya penat sekali.. Sudah harus ikut pelajaran tambahan, tidak bisa latihan basket. Hari yang menyebalkan.."Keluh Fang.

Boboiboy mengerenyitkan dahinya. "Hari yang menyebalkan? Kau sadar tidak hari ini hari apa?"

Fang tak berfikir mengenai pertanyaan Boboiboy, ia terlalu penat untuk memikirkan tanggal berapa sekarang. "Hm? Hari buruk mungkin.." Balas Fang seala kadarnya.

Boboiboy menghela nafas. Tangan kanan Boboiboy mengambil sesuatu dari belakang. "Ini.." Boboiboy menyerahkan sebuah kotak.

Fang terlihat bingung. "Ada apa?"

"Selamat Ulang Tahun.." Ucap Boboiboy pelan dengan senyum manis.

Fang terbelalak. Ia segera mengganti posisinya yang semula terebah menjadi terduduk. Ia baru menyadari hari ini genap umurnya bertambah. "Ah, oh iya.. Bagaimana aku bisa lupa?" Fang terlihat tidak percaya.

"Mungkin karena penat?" Tebak Boboiboy dengan lugu.

Fang hanya tersenyum. "Haha.. Mungkin ya.." Balas Fang mengiyakan.

Kotak itu sekitar 10x10 cm. Bermotif kotak skotlandia berwarna merah. Di luarnya terdapat kertas yang berisi tulisan Boboiboy.

.

_Selamat ulang tahun, Fang!_

_Aku harap kau panjang usia, dan sehat selalu._

_Semoga kau menyukai hadiahku!_

_Aku menyukaimu_

_\- Boboiboy_

.

Senyum bahagia bertengger di wajah menawan Fang. Fang lalu membuka kotak itu. Iris _violet_-nya menangkap sepasang sarung tangan _fingerless_ hitam tersusun rapih di dalamnya. Raut muka Fang segera berseri-seri dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Astaga! Terima kasih! Kebetulan sekali, sarung tanganku sudah kekecilan dan agak usang!" Seru Fang dengan senang. Ia begitu menghargai hadiah dari pujaan hatinya. Fang segera melepas kedua sarung tangan lamanya yang terlah begitu lama menyelimuti tangannya, dan menggantinya dengan sarung tangan dari Boboiboy.

"Iya.. Maaf ya kalau jelek.." Tanggap Boboiboy.

Fang membantah. "Apanya yang jelek? Ini sangat nyaman, kau tahu?" Seringai bahagia terpancar di wajah Fang. Mata Fang sibuk memperhatikan tiap detil dari telapak dan punggung tangannya yang telah terlapisi dengan sarung tangan barunya. "Terima kasih.." Fang lalu mengecup dahi Boboiboy sebagai tanda terima kasih.

Boboiboy hanya tersenyum senang. "Iyaa.." Wajahnya menunjukan kepuasan karena melihat Fang yang begitu menyukai hadiah darinya.

.

.

"Sudah cukup sore.. Kurasa kita murid terakhir disini, ayo pulang.." Fang berdiri, tetapi Boboiboy diam saja. Boboiboy lalu menggenggam pergelangan tangan kiri Fang. Fang merasa bingung dengan tingkah lelaki yang menjadi pujaan hatinya. "Boboiboy? Ada apa?" Tanya Fang bingung. Fang lalu berlutut untuk menyamai tinggi Boboiboy yang masih terduduk.

Wajah Boboiboy terlihat malu-malu, tapi mantap. "Tidakkah kau paham?"

Fang mengerutkan keningnya karena tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Boboiboy. "Ap-" Kalimat Fang terputus begitu saja.

Boboiboy meremas dan menarik kerah seragam Fang dan menghapus jarak diantara kedua bibir mereka. Boboiboy mengecup pelan bibir merah muda milik lelaki yang tengah berulang tahun hari ini. Fang hanya terbelalak, dan mengerti maksud Boboiboy.

Boboiboy melepaskan remasannya. Mata Fang menatap lekat-lekat bola mata pemuda berwajah merah sempurna dihadapannya. "Aku paham." Tegas Fang.

Tanpa hitungan detik, Fang segera menyerbu bibir Boboiboy. Bibir Boboiboy teredam sepenuhnya oleh lumatan dari Fang. Fang mengigit pelan bibir bawah kekasihnya seolah meminta Boboiboy untuk membuka mulutnya. Boboiboy pun menuruti. Lidah Fang bertamu dan menjelajahi tiap ruang di mulut Boboiboy. Kedua remaja itu saling melumat satu sama lain.

Boboiboy mulai kehabisan pasokan oksigen. Ia mendorong pelan dada bidang milik Fang dan menghentikan ciumannya. Seutas saliva menjembatani kedua bibir pemuda tersebut. Boboiboy kini tengah mengatur nafasnya.

Fang menyeka pelan mulutnya. "Kau yakin? Kau tau kan kalau sudah diluar kendali akan bagaimana? Aku takut akan menyakitimu.."

Boboiboy menenangkan nafasnya. Bukannya berpikir dua kali, Boboiboy justru semakin mantap. "Tapi, kau tak akan menyakitiku 'kan?" Senyum yang polos nan lugu bertengger di wajah mungil Boboiboy. Ia sangat percaya dengan kekasihnya.

Serigala di dalam diri Fang mulai mengganas. Ia semakin ingin melahap pemuda di hadapannya. "Jangan.."

Boboiboy memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan karena bingung. "Apa?" Tanya Boboiboy lugu.

"Jangan tersenyum seperti itu.. Aku jadi semakin tak ingin melepaskanmu.." Seringai Fang tergaris di wajahnya yang menawan. Ia segera mendekap Boboiboy dengan mesra. Lalu ia mengulum dan menjilati telinga kiri Boboiboy.

"Ah!" Desah Boboiboy refleks. Boboiboy lalu memejamkan matanya, membiarkan Fang bermain dengan tubuhnya. Boboiboy pun mengalungkan lengannya ke kerah milik Fang.

Fang lalu meniup daun telinga Boboiboy dengan sensual. "Unh.. Boboiboy.." Dengus Fang. Ia lalu menjilat leher jenjang Boboiboy dan menciuminya kulit yang semula bewarna putih menjadi kemerah-merahan.

"Fan-h.." Erang Boboiboy.

Fang yang tengah sibuk membuat _kiss mark_, menjalarkan tangannya ke resleting rompi jingga milik Boboiboy. Ia menariknya ke bawah hingga terlepas. Jemari tangannya lalu memisahkan kancing seragam Boboiboy dengan lubangnya. Setelah kancing seragam Boboiboy sudah terlepas sempurna, jemari kanan Fang mulai memainkan tonjolan di dada kiri Boboiboy, sedangkan tangan kirinya memeluk pinggang Boboiboy. Ia menarik pelan, menekan-nekan dan memelintir _nipple _Boboiboy.

"Anh.. Fang.. Nh!" Desah Boboiboy nikmat yang membuat suasana semakin panas.

Setelah _nipple_ kiri Boboiboy sudah cukup mengeras, Fang menurunkan lidahnya menuju _nipple_ kanan Boboiboy. Ia mengulum, melumat, dan kadang memainkan tonjolan itu dengan ujung lidahnya. Kadang ia mengigit pelan _nipple_ itu, untuk merangsang lantunan desahan dari mulut Boboiboy.

Kejantanan Boboiboy sudah mengeras. Begitu melihatnya, tangan kanan Fang yang semula memainkan _nipple_ kiri Boboiboy menjalar ke bawah. Ia mulai meraba-raba batang Boboiboy. "Ah!" Erang Boboiboy spontan. Belum pernah ia merasakan 'miliknya' disentuh oleh orang lain.

Tangan Fang yang terselimuti sarung tangan barunya mengelus, memeras dan memijat dengan lembut 'benda' berharga milik kekasihnya. Ia terus memanjakan kejantanan Boboiboy, tanpa harus membuka resleting Boboiboy mengenjang. Fang tiba-tiba menyadari, kalau celana Boboiboy mulai basah karena gerakan Fang yang semakin sensual. Fang menghentikan permainannya sebentar. "Boboiboy? Aku yakin 'itu'-mu terasa sesak.." Ucap Fang dengan pelan.

"Ah! Aanh.. Mmm.. Iya-nh.. Buka" Erang pelan Boboiboy yang mulai mencapai klimaks. Boboiboy tidak sanggup berbicara dengan normal. Ia terus mengalungkan tangannya di tengkuk leher pemuda dihadapannya sembari menyebutkan nama Fang dengan nada mendesah nikmat.

Seringai bertengger di wajah Fang. Tangan kanan Fang segera menurunkan resleting celana Boboiboy. Ia lalu hanya menurunkan celana Boboiboy, membebaskan 'benda' Boboiboy yang sudah menegang. Setelah itu, Fang menyenderkan raga Boboiboy yang sudah semakin lemas ke pohon agar Boboiboy bisa duduk. Fang lalu segera berganti tempat. Mulutnya yang semula memainkan _nipple_ Boboiboy, kini turun untuk mengulum batang Boboiboy.

Ia mulai dengan menjilat ujung kejantanan Boboiboy dengan sensual selama beberapa saat dengan ujung lidahnya. Lalu mengulum bagaikan tengah mengemut permen. "Ah, anhh!" Erang Boboiboy sembari memejamkan matanya. Tubuh Boboiboy bergetar. Ia meremas surai gelap Fang yang berada dibawahnya. Fang terus menjilati dan mengecup kesayangan Boboiboy. "Fan-ngh! Anh.. Tak bi-bisa.. K-ku taha-nhh.." Boboiboy melenguh karena ingin klimaks.

Fang menghentikan sesaat aktivitasnya. "Keluarkan.." Pinta Fang mendesah.

Akhirnya, Boboiboy mencapai titik klimaksnya. Ia mengeluarkan cairan putih kental di mulut Fang. Fang pun menelannya. Sebagian cairan itu menodai wajah Fang. Boboiboy masih terengah-engah. Fang membiarkan Boboiboy beristirahat sebentar.

.

Fang menatap wajah Boboiboy yang terlihat amat lelah. "Boboiboy?"

"Hh?" Boboiboy membalas dalam keadaan nafas masih belum teratur. Fang dapat melihat jelas dada Boboiboy yang masih naik turun karena belum teratur.

Fang menarik nafas, ingin menyamakan kembali nafasnya. "Kau yakin ingin melanjutkan ini? Kalau kau tak mau jangan dipaksa.." Tanya Fang memastikan. Ia tak mau Boboiboy menderita karena keegoisannya.

"A-aku.. Aku tak apa, kok.. Hh.." Desah Boboiboy dengan senyumnya.

Fang semakin tidak tega. Ia takut nanti ia akan kehilangan kendali. Fang lalu duduk sila di samping kanan Boboiboy sembari memeluk kepala Boboiboy. "Aku takut, nanti aku kehilangan kendali, dan akan menyakitimu.."

Boboiboy merasa sedikit kecewa. Ia dapat mencium aroma khas dari lelaki yang ia suka. "Kau tak akan menyakitiku, Fang.." Balas Boboiboy dengan nada memelas.

"Kenapa kau begitu ingin melanjutkannya? Heh? Kau masih nafsu?" Goda Fang dengan seringainya yang amat menyebalkan.

Wajah Boboiboy segera memerah sampai ke daun telinganya. "Te-tentu saja tidak! A-aku hanya ingin menjadi hadiah spesial di hari ulang tahunmu.." Jawab Boboiboy dengan malu-malu.

Fang lalu menepuk ubun-ubun Boboiboy. "Sudahlah, sekarang juga sudah senja.." Bujuk Fang. Ia lalu mengecup pipi _chubby_ Boboiboy.

Boboiboy berusaha mengelak. "Tapi-" Sayangnya kalimatnya langsung dipotong oleh Fang.

Fang mendekatkan mulutnya ke daun telinga Boboiboy. "Terima kasih telah memberikan hadiah ulang tahun terbaik.." Bisik Fang. "Aku menyukaimu, sangat menyukaimu.."

Boboiboy hanya mematung. Wajahnya kembali memerah karena bisikan dari Fang. Ia lalu hanya mengangguk pelan. "Aku juga menyukai Fang.."

.

.

Setelah suasana sudah mereda, Boboiboy segera memakai kembali celana dan seragamnya seperti semula. Dengan nada sedikit kecewa, Boboiboy segera berdiri untuk pulang. "Hm.. Baiklah, ayo pulang.." Ajak Boboiboy.

Fang yang masih terduduk, terdiam sebentar. "Anu, em.. Boboiboy? Celanamu, basah total.."

Boboiboy segera mematung. "Huwaaaaaaaaaaa! Bagaimana iniii?!" Jerit Boboiboy panik.

Sebuah bohlam lampu menyinari ide Fang. Fang segera bangkit dan memberi saran kepada Boboiboy. "Boboiboy, nanti kau kerumahku saja dulu. Kebetulan dekat dengan sekolah kan?" Saran Fang dengan lembut.

Boboiboy hanya bermangut-mangut setuju. Dengan lunglai Boboiboy berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah. Fang yang tengah menggengam kotak pemberian Boboiboy segera mengejar dan membisikan sesuatu ke daun telinga Boboiboy.

Wajah Boboiboy semerah kepiting rebus. Lalu ia terlihat begitu berbinar-binar. Ia hanya mengangguk pelan seolah menyetujui apa yang dikatakan Fang.

Kedua pemuda yang menjalin sebagai sepasang kekasih ini pun segera meninggalkan taman belakang sekolah yang menjadi tempat bersejarah bagi mereka.

.

.

_"__Nanti ku lanjutkan di rumahku.."_

.

FIN

* * *

**YEY FIRST LEMON FICT! TAPI GA LEMON DENG HAHAHAHAHAH CUMA MENJURUS DOANG..**

**SEBENERNYA BINGUNG MAU NGASIH RATING APA, YA CARI AMAN YA M AJA LAH.. /gampar author**

**INI FICT KUBUAT DARI SEMALEM AMPE CARI REFERENSI, EH KEBABLASAN BACA MANGA KARYA KAKINE-SAN. MANA PAS MAU TIDUR TIBA-TIBA UDAH ADZAN SUBUH LAGI.. ISH ISH ISH**

**OHIYA, **

**SELAMAT HARI JADI FANG KU TERSAYANGGG~ MAAFKAN DAKU TAK BISA MEMBERI HADIAH~ KU DOAIN SEMOGA KAMU MAKMUR DENGAN BOBOIBOY, MWAAAH :***

**OHIYA SEKARANG KAKAK KELAS 12 LAGI PADA UJIAN NASIONAL, SEMANGATH YA KAAAAAK! GANBATTE~**

** BUAT SENPAIKU TERCINTAH, AYO KITA SEGERA KOLAB YEE**

**MAKASIH BANGET YAHHH YANG UDAH PADA MAU BACAAAAAA~**

**REVIEW SANGAT DIPERLUKAN BAGI KOREKSI, KRITIK DAN SARAN BAGI AUTHOR**

**SEKIAN YAAA, MAKASIH BANYAAAK~**

~(=w=)~


End file.
